poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas' Adventures Chronicles
'' '' ''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Chronicles ''is an upcoming TV series created by 76859Thomas. It will appear on YouTube in near future. Here's list of heroes, villains, episodes and songs. Heroes *Thomas the tank engine, Twilight Sparkle, Percy, James, Toby, Emily, Gordon, Henry, Edward, The Logging Locos (Bash, Dash and Ferdinand), Luke, Charlie, Hiro, Paxton, Victor, Kevin, Stanley, Rosie, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Spike, The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo), Shining Armor, Princess Cadence, Heckle and Jeckle, Cool McCool, Sophie (Mamma Mia) and Sky (Mamma Mia). *Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty, Duncan, Duke and Smudger *Belldandy, Keiichi Morisato, Skuld and Urd *Crysta and Batty Koda *Prince Derek, Princess Odette, Jean-Bob, Speed and Puffin *Dumbo, Timothy Q. Mouse, Jim Crow and his Brothers, Mrs. Jumbo, and Casey Jr. *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Tracy, May, Max (Pokemon), Dawn and Piplup *The Fat Controller *Princess Celestia *Princess Luna *Lightning McQueen, Mater and Sally Carrera *Finn McMissile and Holley Shiftwell *Little Engine, Caboose and Rusty *Stephen *Caitlin *Connor *Millie *The Sodor Search and Rescue Team: Belle, Flynn, Rocky, Butch, Captain and Harold the Helicopter *The Pack: Jack, Alfie, Nelson, Oliver, Max and Monty, Kelly, Byron, Ned, Isobella, Patrick and Buster *Babs Seed *Zecora *Big McIntosh and Granny Smith *Cheerilee *Braeburn *Aunt and Uncle Orange *Daring Do *Francesco Bernoulli *Donald and Douglas (Thomas & Friends), Duck the Great Western Engine, Oliver (Thomas & Friends) and Toad (Thomas & Friends) *Salty *Winston *Mavis *Whiff and Scruff *Spencer *George *Lady *Bertie *The Spiteful Break Van *Stepney *Bertram *Hector *Bill and Ben *BoCo *Terence *Freddie *Trevor *Annie and Clarabel *Stafford *Cranky *Mr. Percival *Merrick *Owen *Harvey *Molly *Daisy *Bulgy *Arthur *Murdoch *Fergus *Mighty Mac *Old Slow Coach *Proteus *Thumper *Neville *Pelle the Police Car and Ota the Otter *Wreck-It Ralph, Vanellope von Schweetz, Fix-It Felix, Jr., Sour Bill, Wynchel and Duncan, Taffyta Muttonfudge, Candlehead, Rancis Fluggerbutter and Gene *Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck and Goofy *Oswald the Lucky Rabbit *Rapunzel, Flynn Rider, Maximus and Pascal *Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Genie, Abu, Carpet and Iago *Ariel, Prince Eric, Melody, Flounder, Sebastian, Scuttle, Tip, Dash and Max (The Little Mermaid) *Rex, Woog, Dweeb and Elsa *Peter Pan and Tinker Bell *Toaster, Lampy, Radio, Blanky, and Kirby *Wittgenstein *Tripp Campbell, Ash Tyler, Burger Pitt and Derek Jupiter *The Saddle Club (Carole, Stevie and Lisa) *Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Aisha, Sky (Winx Club), Brandon, Riven, Timmy, Helia and Nabu *Transformers: Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Ironhide, Ratchet, Skids & Mudflap, and Wheelie. *Annoying Orange, Pear, Apple, Passion Fruit, Midget Apple, Marshmallow, Grapefruit and Grandpa Lemon *Bratz: Jade, Yasmin, Cloe and Sasha *Total Drama: Chris McLean, Duncan, Tyler, Lindsay, LeShawna, DJ, Eva, Owen, Noah, Harold, Trent, Geoff, Gwen, Cody,Izzy, Bridgette, Courtney, Katie, Sadie, Ezekiel, Beth, Sierra and Blaineley *Jem/Jerrica Benton, Kimber Benton, Aja Leith, Shana Elmsford and Carmen 'Raya' Alonso *Goliath, Hudson, Broadway, Lexington, Brooklyn, Bronx, Angela, Fu-Dog, Katana, Nashville, Egwardo, Othello and Desdemona and Elisa Maza *Monster High: Frankie Stein, Clawdeen Wolf, Draculaura, Cleo de Nile, Deuce Gorgan, Lagoona Blue and Ghoulia Yelps Villains * Diesel 10, Devious Diesel, Discord, Queen Chrysalis, Team Galactic (Mars, Jupiter and Saturn) and The College of Crooks (The Owl, The Rattler, Jack-in-a-Box, Dr. Madcap, Greta Ghoul and Hurricane Harry) *Rothbart *Jafar *Hades *Cat R. Waul *Dangrous Dan *Professor Z *Professor Screweyes *The Grand Duke of Owls *Phantom the Pirate *King Sombra *Captain Hook and Mr. Smee *Scar *Shere Khan *Dr. Facilier *Prince Froglip *Sa'luk *Maleficent *Professor Ratigan and Fidget the Bat *Grem and Acer *Team Rocket *Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoons *Trixie *Norman *Sidney *King Candy/Turbo *Gaston *Judge Frollo *Mother Gothel *Megatron *Starscream *The Misfits: Roxanne "Roxy" Pellegrini, Mary "Stormer" Phillips, Phyllis "Pizzazz" Gabor and Sheila "Jetta" Burns *Mara *Sharptooth *The Phantom Blot *Ursula *Rasputin *The Trix: Icy, Stormy and Darcy *Heather, Justin and Alejandro *Dan Phantom *Arry and Bert *Tubbs Pacer *J. Curby Gremlin *Victor Hugo *Vladimir Trunkov *Ivan *Hexxus *The Nightmare Train *Warren T. Rat *Ghost Engines Episode Guide Season 1 (January 2014) *Episode 0: The Adventures Begins (Part 1) *Episode x0: The Adventures Begins (Part 2) *Episode 1: Adventures in Baby Cakes Sitting *Episode 2: Luke to the Rescue *Episode 3: The Campfire Stories *Episode 4: Kevin Jumps In *Episode 5: Stop that Unicorn! *Episode 6: Thomas and Twilight Save the Day *Episode 7: Peter Sam in Charge! *Episode 8: Shining Armor Helps Out *Episode 9: A Blue Mountain Quarry Mess *Episode 10: Stanley and Spike, At Your Service *Episode 11: Rarity's Fashion Disaster *Episode 12: The Revenge of Professor Z *Episode 13: Princess Luna's Eclipse *Episode 14: The Secret of My Succeed *Episode 15: Ghosts (Halloween Special) *Episode 16: Fall Weather Engines *Episode 17: Big Bad Apple *Episode 18: The Hidden Engine *Episode 19: Ponynapped! *Episode 20: May's true feelings on Ash *Episode 21: The Return of the Spiteful Break Van *Episode 22: Paxton and the Boulder *Episode 23: Don't Bother Thomas! *Episode 24: Read It and Weep It *Episode 25: Thomas vs. Diesel *Episode 26: At the Grand Ball *Bonus Episode: Thomas and Twilight's Adventures Reunion Season 2 (Ferbruary 2014) *Episode 27 (1): Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle Runs Away *Episode 28 (2): Little Engine and the Trouble with Snow *Episode 29 (3): The Big Time with the Dinosaurs *Episode 30 (4): Apple Bloom and Babs Seed's Sleep Over *Episode 31 (5): Happy Anniversary *Episode 32 (6): A Special Field Trip *Episode 33 (7): Revenge of the Duke *Episode 34 (8): A Cure Quest *Episode 35 (9): A Heroic Police Car *Episode 36 (10): Emily and the Railway Series *Episode 37 (11): Toby and Rheneas' Big Day Out *Episode 38 (12): Rosie's Special Christmas Surprise (Christmas Special) *Episode 39 (13): Thomas, Percy and the Jinxed Engine *Episode 40 (14): Rainbow Dash the Hero *Episode 41 (15): The Elephant of the Year *Episode 42 (16): The Golden Sunlight Ceremony *Episode 43 (17): The Eye of Shere Khan *Episode 44 (18): Sir Thomas-A-Lot! (Valentine's Day Special) *Episode 45 (19): Bad Day for the Garbage Engines *Episode 46 (20): Jumping Jobi! *Episode 47 (21): The Big Red Wobble on Wheels *Episode 48 (22): A Yellow Paint *Episode 49 (23): Snowball Madness *Episode 50 (24): Muddy Manners *Epiosde 51 (25): A Tale of Two Cutie Mark Crusaders *Episode 52 (26): Playtime at Vanellope von Schweetz's Season 3 (March 2014) *Episode 53 (1): Lost in Crystal Empire (Part 1) *Episode 54 (2): Lost in Crystal Empire (Part 2) *Episode 55 (3): Where's Caboose? *Episode 56 (4): Send in the Clones *Episode 57 (5): A Problem for Sir Handel *Episode 58 (6): Rosie Comes Home *Episode 59 (7): Pelle the Flying Police Car *Epsiode 60 (8): Cool the Best Secret Agent *Episode 61 (9): Sleepless in Equestria *Episode 62 (10): Welcome to the Wonderbolt Academy *Episode 63 (11): The Great Book Caper *Episode 64 (12): Mystery on the Adventures Express *Episode 65 (13): Games Engines Play *Episode 66 (14): The Early Morning *Epsiode 67 (15): Smudger vs. George *Episode 68 (16): Bye George! *Episode 69 (17): Sticky Situation *Halloween Special (17x): The Curse of Fowler's Ghost *Episode 70 (18): Stephen the King of the Railroad *Episode 71 (19): Thomas and Twilight vs. the Rough Gang (Part 1) *Episode 72 (20): Thomas and Twilight vs. the Roung Gang (Part 2) Season 4 (April 2014) *Episode 73 (1): The Great Unicorn Caper Part 1 *Episode 74 (2): The Great Unicorn Caper Part 2 *Episode 75 (3): Peter Sam's Gift *Episode 76 (4): Megatron's Wrath *Episode 77 (5): The Great Apple Cider Robbery *Episode 78 (6): The Good, the Bad and the Narrow Gauge Engine *Episode 79 (7): Not So Fast, Flynn! *Episode 80 (8): Black Out! *Episode 81 (9): Scootaloo in Trouble *Episode 82 (10): Spike's Winter Wonderland *Episode 83 (11): The Talent Show *Episode 84 (12): What's New, Pussycat? *Episode 85 (13): The Wrath of the Rough Gang *Episode 86 (14): Skarloey the Wise *Episode 87 (15): Donald and Douglas vs The Flim Flam Bros. *Episode 88 (16): The Cutie Mark Crusaders' Adventure *Episode 89 (17): Sir Handel and Sweetie Belle *Episode 90 (18): Princess Luna's challenge *Episode 91 (19): The Great Fire of Ponyville *Episode 92 (20): Victor and Zecora *Episode 93 (21): One Special Night *Episode 94 (22): The Long Lost Treasure *Episode 95 (23): Long Logging Work *Episode 96 (24): The Great Princess Rescue Part 1 *Episode 97 (25): The Great Princess Rescue Part 2 *Episode 98 (26): The Great Princess Rescue Part 3 List of Songs Season 1 *The Adventures Begins (Part 1): Dis is de Life, Jump in the Line and Welcome (Blind Boys of Alabama version) *The Adventures Begins (Part 2): Some Nights (by Fun) *Adventures in Baby Cakes Sitting: Baby Mine (Alison Krauss verison) *Luke to the Rescue: Son of Man (sung by Phil Collins) *The Campfire Song: Sweetie Belle's Campfire Song (from Sleepless in Ponyville) *Kevin Jumps In: Trashin' the Camp (from Tarzan) *Rarity's Fashion Disaster: Art of Dress (first half) (from Suited for Success) *Fall Weather Engines: With a Few Good Friends (sung by Carly Simon) *Big Bad Apple: Babs Seed (from One Bad Apple) *At the Grand Ball: At the Gala (from The Best Night Ever) Season 2 *Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle Runs Away: Welcome (sung by Phil Collins) *Happy Anniversary: Love is in Bloom (full extended version) *Revenge of the Duke: In the Dark of the Night *A Cure Quest: Batty Rap (from FernGully: The Last Rainforest) *The Eye of Shere Khan: Eye of the Tiger (sung by Survivor) *Bad Day for the Garbage Engines: A True, True Friend (from Magical Mystery Cure) Season 3 *Lost in Crystal Empire (Part 1): The Ballad of the Crystal Empire (from The Crystal Empire Part 1) *Lost in Crystal Empire (Part 2): The Success Song (from The Crystal Empire Part 2) *Pelle the Flying Police Car: You Can Fly! You Can Fly! You Can Fly (from Peter Pan) *Thomas and Twilight vs. the Rough Gang (Part 1): This Day Aria (reprise) (from A Canterlot Wedding Part 2) *Thomas and Twilight vs. the Rough Gang (Part 2): Roll Back the Rock in a Dawn of Time (sung by Little Richard) Season 4 *Donald and Douglas vs. The Flim Flam Bros.: The Flim Flam Brothers (from The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000) *Sir Handel and Sweetie Belle: Working Together (Blue Mountain Quarry) *The Great Fire of Ponyville: Fire Safety (sung by Timon and Pumbaa) *The Great Princess Rescue Part 1: Friends on the Other Side *The Great Princess Rescue Part 2: I've Got to Find a Way (from Magical Mystery Cure) *The Great Princess Rescue Part 3: He's a Really Useful Engine (from Thomas and the Magic Railroad) Extra songs *The Island Song (instrumental version) (opening theme) *Blue Mountain Mystery (instrumental version) (ending theme) *Big Brother Best Friends Forever (from A Canterlot Wedding Part 1) *Grim Grinning Ghosts (from House of Mouse) *Life is a Highway (sung by Rascal Flatts) (from Cars) *Collision of Worlds (sung by Brad Paisley and Robin Willaims) (from Cars 2) *When Can I See You Again? (sung by Owl City) (from Wreck-It Ralph) *A Whole New World (from Aladdin) *A Friend Like Me (from Aladdin) *Toxic Love (from FernGully: The Last Rainforest) *The Failure Song (from The Crystal Empire - Part 1) *Snow (from Thomas and Friends) *Believe (sung by Josh Groban) *Share This Day (sung by Josh Kelley) (from Mickey's Once Twice a Christmas) *Determination (from Thomas and Friends) *Go! Go! Thomas! (Season 16 version) (from Thomas and Friends) *Misty Island Rescue (from Thomas and Friends: Misty Island Rescue) *Day of the Diesels (from Thomas and Friends: Day of the Diesels) *Blue Mountain Mystery (from Thomas and Friends: Blue Mountain Mystery) *Raise the Barn (from Apple Family Reunion) *The Island Song (from Thomas and Friends) *In the Belly of the Whale (sung by the Newsboys) Voice cast 'Main cast' *Ben Small as Thomas, Toby and Ferdinand *Tara Strong as Twilight Sparkle *Keith Wickham as Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy and Dash *Teresa Gallagher as Emily and Rosie *Matt Wilkinson as Bash, Charlie, Kevin and Stanley *Michael Legge as Luke *Togo Igawa as Hiro *Steven Kynmann as Paxton *David Bedella as Victor *Ashleigh Ball as Applejack and Rainbow Dash *Andrea Libman as Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie *Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity *Cathy Weseluck as Spike *Michelle Creber as Apple Bloom *Claire Corlett as Sweetie Belle *Madeleine Peters as Scootaloo *Andrew Francis as Shining Armor *Britt McKillip as Princess Cadence *Frank Welker as Heckle and Jeckle *Bob McFadden as Cool McCool *Amanda Seyfried as Sophie *Dominic Cooper as Sky 'Recurring cast' *Keith Wickham as Skarloey, Sir Handel, Salty, Harold, Whiff, The Fat Controller, Mr. Percival, Captain and Stafford *Ben Small as Rheneas and Owen *Steven Kynmann as Peter Sam *Matt Wilkinson as Rusty, Spencer, Scruff, Butch, Merrick, Cranky, Winston and Rocky *Michael Brandon as Duncan *George Carlin as Duke and Smudger *Alec Baldwin as George *TBA as Belldandy *TBA as Keiichi Morisato *TBA as Skuld *TBA as Urb *Sarah Natochenny as Ash Ketchum *Ikue Ōtani as Pikachu *Rachael Lillis as Misty *Bill Rogers as Brock *Ed Paul as Tracy *Veronica Taylor as May *Amy Birnbaum as Max *Emily Bauer as Dawn *Michele Knotz as Piplup *Samantha Mathis as Crysta *Robin Williams as Batty Koda and Genie *Elle Deets as Princess Odette *Yuri Lowenthal as Prince Derek *John Cleese as Jean-Bob *Gardner Jaas as Puffin *Doug Stone and Steven Wright as Speed *Scott Weinger as Aladdin *Linda Larkin as Princess Jasmine *Frank Welker as Abu, Dumbo and Oswald the Lucky Rabbit *Gilbert Gottfried as Iago *Larry the Cable Guy as Mater *Owen Wilson as Lightning McQueen *Bonnie Hunt as Sally Carerra *Michael Caine as Finn McMissile *Emily Mortimer as Holley Shiftwell *Aylson Stoner as Little Engine *Patrick Warburton as Caboose *Jum Cummings as Rusty *Bob Golding as Stephen *TBA as Caitlin *TBA as Connor *TBA as Millie *John Goodman as Rex *Felicity Kendal as Elsa *René LeVant as Woog *Charles Fleischer as Dweeb *Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse *Tony Anselman as Donald Duck *Bill Farmer as Goofy *John C. Reilly as Wreck-It Ralph *Sarah Silverman as Vanellope von Schweetz *Jack McBrayer as Fix-It Felix, Jr. *Rich Moore as Sour Bill *Adam Carolla as Wynchel *Horatio Sanz as Duncan *Mindy Kaling as Taffyta Muttonfudge *Katie Lowes as Candlehead *Jamie Elman as Rancis Fluggerbutter *Raymond Persi as Gene *Brynna Drummond as Babs Seed *Nicole Oliver as Princess Celestia and Cheerilee *Tabitha St. Germain as Princess Luna *Teresa Gallagher as Mavis, Belle, Annie and Clarabel *Deanna Oliver as Toaster *Tim Stack as Lampy *Eric Lloyd as Blanky *Roger Kabler as Radio *Corey Burton as Kirby and Timothy Q. Mouse *Brian Doyle-Murray as Wittgenstein *Rupert Degas as Flynn and Bertie *Kevin Michael Richardson as Jim Crow *Hall Johnson as Preacher Crow *James Baskett as Fat Crow *Jim Carmichael as Straw Hat Crow and Glasses Crow *Cathy Cavandini as Casey Jr. 'Main antagonists' *Matt Wilkinson as Diesel 10 *Kerry Shale as Devious Diesel *John de Lancie as Discord *Kathleen Barr as Queen Chrysalis *Lisa Ortiz as Mars *Eileen Stevens as Jupiter *Marc Thompson as Saturn *Chuck McCann as The Owl, The Rattler, Jack-in-a-Box, Dr. Madcap and Hurricane Harry *Carol Corbett as Greta Ghoul 'Recurring antagonists' *Jonathan Freeman as Jafar *James Woods as Hades *Sean Wright as Rothbart *John Cleese as Cat R. Waul *Thomas Kretchmann as Professor Z *Kenneth Mars as Professor Screweyes *Christopher Plummer as the Grand Duke of Owls *Eric Schussler as Phantom the Pirate *'Big' Jim Miller as King Sombra *Corey Burton as Captain Hook, Professor Ratigan and Shere Khan *Jeff Bennett as Mr. Smee, Scar and Sa'luk *Keith David as Dr. Facilier *TBA as Prince Froglip *Susanne Blakeslee as Maleficent *Jess Harnell as Fidget the Bat *Joe Mantegna as Grem *Peter Jacobson as Acer *Ray Porter as the Nightmare Train *Richard White as Gaston *Alan Tudyk as King Candy/Turbo *Kathleen Barr as Trixie *Kerry Shale as 'Arry *WIlliam Hope as Bert *John P. Finnegan as Warren T. Rat *Brad Lewis as Tubbs Pacer *John Mainieri as J. Curby Gremlin *Stanley Townsend as Vladimir Trunkov, Victor Hugo and Ivan Trivia *This series takes place after GTSP2's films Thomas the tank engine's Adventures in Epic Mickey, Skarloey's Adventures in Ah! My Goddess The Movie, Skarloey's Adventures in Aladdin, Skarloey's Adventures in The Little Mermaid, Skarloey's Adventures with The Swan Princess, Skarloey's Adventures in Dumbo and Skarloey's Adventures in The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea, ''Skullzproductions's Series ''Thomas and his friends meet The Gargoyes, ''Stuingtion's films ''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Transformers ''and waynoPercy06's film ''Troopers meet Monster High in Friday Night Frights. *This series will have "The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh" theme song or "The Island Song (instrumental version)" for the opening. Category:TV series Category:Freddieholc